


Candy Canes

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: Jumin brought you to a "Christmas Party" at his work and as the night goes on your boredom gets to the better of you. So you decided to have a little fun that may have landed you taking a bigger bite than you could chew.How will he react to your 'harmless' teasing?(This is another prompt from my holiday prompt list I made on my Tumblr page)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Candy Canes

Sipping your champagne and grazing the snacks you have chosen from the bar, you observe the well dressed people floating around the room, talking and laughing. Contemplating whether you being here was necessary, not that you weren’t welcomed. You went there to accompany your lover who you’ve seemed to have lost in the sea of businessmen and women. You’re at a “Holiday Party” hosted at Jumin’s office building but it’s really less of a party and more of a business event. So to occupy yourself you decided to let him do his business thing as you enjoy the complimentary food and alcohol until he’s finished.

It’s been roughly two hours since you parted with Jumin and you’re about four flutes of champagne in when you spot the dark haired man. He’s in font of the bar conversing with a few older men in expensive looking suits. ‘They must be big shots with how Jumin is acting.’ You thought to yourself. Crossing your knees together as you lean into the back of your chair watching the interaction. About to start picking at your small plate of food you notice candy canes, each with a red ribbon tied in a bow at each place setting. Picking up the candy you begin to peel away the plastic wrap around it. Resting back in your chair enjoying the fresh treat a mischievous idea pops in your head. 

As Jumin listens to the men talking to him about their ideas he spots you in the corner of his eye. Having not seen you in a while he looks towards you to give you a slight smile but his crescent lips soon flattened into a tight line. Flicking his eyes away from you, he swallows. Trying to focus on the men in front of him but unable to ignore the scene in his peripheral. You, sitting at a table in the back, knees crossed the high slit in your red satin dress - to match his tie - exposing your leg. Your elbow relaxed on the table top, candy cane in hand as you gently suck the tip of the striped treat. Your eyes, boring into him as you rack your vision up and down his figure. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t trying to get at least a little reaction out of him, and that could be due to the alcohol in your veins but either way this “party” was much too boring for your taste and you’ve already spent too much time on the sidelines watching. So now it’s your turn to have a little fun.

You can’t help but giggle while you watch the dark haired man, the way his gray eyes flick to you every so often to catch a glimpse of your suggestive behavior. How he balls his fists on his blazer to adjust his collar. Wishing it were you those hands were grabbing. The scandalous thoughts whirling in your head of all the things he could do with them made you cross your legs tighter. The warmth that had started on your face from alcohol slowly made its way down due to more intoxicating stimuli.

As time goes on you’re no longer satisfied with just watching and waiting, the feeling coursing through your body is leading you to a different plan. Standing up, smoothing the front of your gown, you down what was left of your champagne before making your way over to Jumin and his little group.

Jumin catches a glimpse of you sauntering over towards him and the others his sights on you directs the other men to look over. “Hello gentleman.” You say with a slight nod of your head. Looking up to your lover you smile, “Hope I’m not intruding.” You say.

“Of course not Darling.” Jumin responds, turning towards the businessmen, his hand resting upon the small of your back. “This is my girlfriend Y/n.” He says introducing you. The men all politely greet you, “You’ve caught quite a beauty Mr. Han.” One of the men says. Making you chuckle a bit and innocently bite on your candy cane, flicking your gaze up to Jumin as he laughs as well. “Yes, she’s really something.”

You wrap your arm around Jumin’s back as he gently holds you close. Talking about travel the businessmen are not only speaking with Jumin but with you as well now. “So Ms. Y/n do you ever get to attend Mr. Han on his business trips? I’m sure a young woman such as yourself would enjoy exploring new places when given the chance.” The older man said. You smile, “Yes I do go with him when I can. But for me it’s more about being with him rather than where we’re going.” You say sweetly. Jumin grins at your response. “Now that’s a woman in love, you better put a ring on her finger before she grows tired of waiting.” A younger man said, pulling laughter from the whole group. “I could never grow tired of him.” You say with a smile. “He’s too fun to mess with.” You say playfully, getting another laugh from the men. While laughing you give Jumin’s butt a light squeeze causing him to clear his throat a bit. “Yes, she can be quite the trickster when she wants to be.” Jumin says, with a tight lipped smile, his hand on your waist tightens. Ignoring his warning you push a little further. “He loves it though, as you men might know it’s good to keep things exciting in a relationship.” You say. The other men agree.

Leaning in Jumin whispers to you, “Watch yourself Y/n.”

“I'm just having a little fun Ju. Although I am growing bored of this candy cane, perhaps you can help me find something else to suck on.” You whisper back. Looking back at the men talking, your face not mirroring the naughty words that just came from your mouth.

Interrupting the start of the next topic Jumin says. “Well Gentlemen it was great speaking with you but I believe my partner and I shouldn’t take up anymore of your time.”

“Oh nonsense, it’s been lovely. You should’ve introduced her earlier, she's quite a gem.” The older man said. “Thank you, the pleasure was mine.” You say with a slight curtsy. “Yes, well I have some business to attend to, have a good night gentlemen.” Jumin says. Saying your goodbyes, you’re led by the small of your back towards the entrance.

Before reaching the doors you’re stopped by Jaehee’s voice. “Mr. Han, Mr. Chairman said he’d like to speak with you.” She says. “Tell him I’m busy. I’ll be in my office.” Jumin says flatly. “Oh okay.” Jaehee responds, thrown off. You give her a smile as you and Jumin head for his office.

Once in, Jumin locks the door behind him. Walking further into his office you take a seat on the edge of his desk. Palms resting behind you, propped up on the surface. “Why so serious Ju, I was just having a bit of fun.” You say tilting your head to the side with a small smirk. Walking towards you, his lips form a tight line. “You know, I let your little actions from across the room slide but teasing me and saying those things in front of those men was too far.” Jumin says, standing before you, staring down with eyes that could kill.

“Oh really? Then what are you gonna do about it?” You say, taunting him. You give him a mischievous grin and without missing a beat he responds.

“Get on your knees!” He commands, taking his blazer off.

Standing, you laugh. “As you wish, Master.” You say with a smile. You could almost hear a growl in reaction to your words. Looking up at him you run your palms up his legs to then grip on the band of his belt.

“You seem happy to be on your knees.” He says.

“Well I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t what I asked for. This seems to be more of a reward than a punishment if you ask me.” You say. Your words make a sadistic grin cut across his lips.

“Oh you don’t really think I’m just gonna give you what you want after what you did, do you? No no no.” He tsks. Jumin bends over to be nose to nose with you, balling his fist in your soft locks he pulls your head back. “I’m gonna fuck that slutty little mouth of yours till you can’t even utter one more damn word about what you want. Am I clear?” He says, his words course through you like a wildfire. Your breath hitches when he releases his grip on you.

Your previous confidence in your position has shifted, looking up at your domineering lover as he loosens his tie, your hands begin to make work of his belt. Pulling down his trousers to pool at his ankles you unconsciously lick your lips at sight of his growing member stowed in his black boxer briefs. A low chuckle vibrates through the room, “Already drooling for my cock before it's out, huh. Go on, take it out now.” His teasing words leave no room for questioning. Doing as you’re told you slowly pull at the waistband. His erect member springs free, the tip already wet with precum. Wetting your dry lips you grab the base of his penis as you look up at him. Sticking your tongue out, eyes locked as you flick the tip with your tongue. Taking the head of his cock in your mouth you close your eyes as you begin to bob up and down.

Watching you suck him off, he’s grown tired of your leisurely pace. Removing his tie entirely, he takes the expensive silk fabric and wraps it around the back of your neck pulling you forward taut. The sudden action makes you gag as you gasped around his length. Using this as leverage he begins to pump into you. His hips hit harder every few strokes, groaning at the sight of your eyes beginning to well with tears and the sensation of your hot throat swallowing him as he sheaths himself completely.

“Is this what you wanted? For me to use your mouth like a toy?” He says through gritted teeth. His pace, aggressive, white knuckling the tie that holds you in place. Unable to speak you just let out a choked cry. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t hear you Princess. I guess it's hard to speak now with my cock down your throat.” He says with a sinister chuckle.

Tears stream down your cheeks, as Jumin continues is assault on your throat. Your grip on his hips tighten with every pump, the coil in your belly tightening with every growl from his chest. The room is filled with the sounds of muzzled moans, whispered curses and the muffled music and people on the other side on the door. “Do you think the people outside can hear you slobbering on my cock? What do you think they’d say if they saw you now? Would they still think you’re that pristine beauty they met earlier or do you think they would see you as the filthy whore you are?” Jumin says. His degrading words make your head spin. You’re unable to even put together a single sentence in your head let alone give any kind of response. Even if your mouth wasn’t full of him you still wouldn’t be able to give a coherent answer.

The minutes tick by and you sense Jumin is nearing his end. His movements are becoming a bit sporadic, his words being cut short by grunts and moans. The sensations of your hot mouth around him with the gentle grazing of teeth crossed with your nails digging crescent shaped scars into his thighs makes his head roll back and release a deep pleasurable sigh. Looking down, his end near. “Come on, take it. Take it! You want me cum in your mouth?” He asks through gritted teeth, watching as you nod your head as best you can and give a staggered yes against his member. His pace slightly quickens, chanting for you to take it and strings of curse words like a song till you taste salty ropes of cum coating your mouth. Jumin doesn’t halt his movements, riding out his climax with a guttural moan. “Yes. Drink it up Kitten, like the good little cumslut you are. Fuck, look at you.” He says. His hips slowing down much like the aftershocks of his orgasm. Pulling out, you fall to your hands gasping as drool drips from your mouth. Fixing his pants and suit, waiting for you to catch your breath Jumin then kneels down in front of your crumpled form. Gently taking your hands to guide you to your feet, placing you back on his desk for support he looks at you. Your cheeks stained with the streaks of your tears and mascara, red lipstick smudged around your lips. Taking out his pocket square he begins to help clean you up. Whipping away the tears, then the left over drool and misplaced lipstick from your chin. Your heart still racing, aching as your calming down from your high and your breath still shaky. He smooths your hair down, hand resting on the nape of your neck. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asks. Eyes glossed with concern, to calm his worries you reply. “No you didn’t. It was kinda hot how aggressive you got.” You joke, getting a chuckle from him.

“If that’s so then there might be more where that came from when we get home. That is if you can manage to behave till we get there.” He says. “I can’t make any promises.” You say teasingly. Rolling his eyes he takes your hand. Smoothing your dress and hair as best you can you head for the door. “We’ll take the back way out to avoid any questions.” He says opening the door.

“Sounds good to me, Sir.” You say.

Walking out in front of him, you sway your hips just a bit more to top it off for him to see and think about how he wants to ‘punish’ you next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and have a lovely rest of your day/night!  
> 💛 ~


End file.
